The ability to wirelessly stream display information from a computer to a separate display device has been a recently growing trend. In the context of relatively large workspaces, such as an office building, multiple wireless devices (including multiple wireless display devices) may be dispersed over many rooms. As such, streaming display information to a particular wireless display device may involve manual input by a user to identify the particular wireless display. Such as discovery process may prove relatively time-consuming and tedious for the user.